


Under Obligation

by locusdesperatus



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusdesperatus/pseuds/locusdesperatus
Summary: Mr. Dawson takes some extreme measures in order to save himself from certain deathBased on a prompt from curiouscat!
Relationships: Alfred Ashford/Robert Dawson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Under Obligation

"Mr. Dawson." 

Lord Ashford's voice pierced his consciousness with dreadful, harrowing precision.

"Yes, my Lord?" Robert stood nervously beside the table, laden with fancy dishware and utensils. Most of it was empty, set up only for show, save for a cluster of trays around the head, where Alfred was perched in his chair. He was dumping vegetables and meats onto his plate, picking and choosing from the small banquet that his personal chef had prepared.

"I'm afraid we have a small matter to discuss." Alfred told him.

"Is- is this about-?"

"My sister? Yes."

"I apologize, I'm not even really sure if- if it was her! It could've been, my Lord, but I- I could be mistaken." Robert stammered out. "It was dark, and I was rather far off-"

"Quiet." Alfred wiped his mouth with his napkin. "I should have you sent to the Anatomist the second you asked about her."

"No, my Lord, please!" Robert looked on in horror as Albert bit into a tomato, squirting red juice across his chin. His brain spun like a top, looking desperately for a way out of the situation. "Surely- surely there must be some way that I can make it up to you?" He asked.

"Bah." Alfred waved his hand dismissively. "I see no use for you anymore." He bit down on another tomato, making Robert flinch.

"Are you sure, my Lord?" 

Alfred turned his attention away from his food, watching his attendant sink down to his knees. Robert stared back at him, his breathing heavy. It was a long shot, but perhaps his deeply-buried, shamefully crush on Alfred would pay off. Licking his lips, he watched for any sign of leniency.

"Hm." Finally, Alfred grunted. He beckoned Robert closer, holding out his hand. Without hesitation, trembling lips pressed to the crest emblazoned on Albert's ring, an Ashford family heirloom. He didn't fight it when two long, thick fingers pressed into his mouth, mapping out his tongue. From above him, he could hear the muffled sounds of carrots crunching. Curiously, Alfred was almost gentle, curling his fingers and _petting_ the inside of Robert's mouth. His molars were poked and prodded, quietly signaling an end to his Lord's mercy. 

"Guhk- guh- huh!" Robert choked and sputtered as his gag reflex was tested. Tears streamed unbidden down his cheeks, blurring his vision and contributing to the redness of his skin. Alfred poked around his throat for another minute or so before withdrawing his fingers, damp with saliva. 

"Satisfactory." He said. Without another word, he pushed his chair away from the table and pointed to the carpet between his feet. Robert crawled over, sitting on his heels. He didn't dare reach out and touch, not yet. Alfred resumed eating, scooting in a little closer to reach his plate. The motion pointedly and clearly shoved his body towards Robert. Silence fell on them, punctuated by the muffled sound of chewing. It became a rhythmic, almost hypnotic cycle of noise, leading them further and further down the rabbit hole.

Alfred reached down, undoing the button in his pants. He let them fall open, exposing himself.

"Suck, Mr. Dawson." He ordered.

"Yes, my Lord." Robert breathed out. He pulled Alfred's cock free of its confines, his hands shaking as he tried to grasp all the way around it. It was thicker and longer than he'd been anticipating, and he suddenly wasn't sure that he could fit his mouth around it. Tentatively, he stuck out his tongue, going cross-eyed as he swept it gingerly over Alfred's cock. It tasted like sweat, making his nose wrinkle. He had second thoughts for the briefest of moments, but his memories of The Anatomist's experiments made him soldier on. Opening his mouth as wide as he could, he leaned forward and took a few inches deep into his mouth. It was hard to focus, hard to calm himself down. His tongue twitched around, inadvertently massaging Alfred's cock. Robert steeled himself before allowing the rest of it slide down his throat. He sputtered, choking obscenely, but a deft, heavy hand in his hair kept him in place. 

"Good." Alfred said.

Robert swallowed desperately, unable to deny that the praise made his cock throb. He began to gently bob his head, careful not to lean back too far. Alfred wanted to be deep inside his throat, that much was clear, and it would be foolish to disappoint him. As he concentrated, Robert began to fall into a slow, predictable rhythm. He kept his jaw relaxed and his eyes unfocused, losing himself in the sway of his body and the slide of hot, heavy flesh over his tongue. He could still hear Alfred eating as well, though it was muffled compared to the lewd noises coming from between his lips. The rest of his senses shut down, and though he knew his body was responding, his cock rapidly hardening in his trousers, he had no desire to alleviate himself. His only focus was on his Lord, on keeping him happy so that he might live another day.

"Hm." Alfred paused his dinner and gave a grunt. Robert's choking began anew as thick, salty semen flooded his mouth. He began to swallow greedily, desperate to keep his airway clear. The hand in his hair was brutally tight, straining his scalp as it held him against Alfred's wiry pubes. Robert let his eyes fall shut, leaning his head against pristine, white slacks as exhaustion overtook him. He could feel the cock in his mouth beginning to soften, retreating from his throat. He hadn't been given permission to move, so he obediently stayed out, unable to resist gently suckling on the soft flesh weighing down his tongue.

"Settle down." Alfred commanded. "You've had your supper, and now I will finish mine." 

Robert continued to remind himself that this was better than death, even as he felt Alfred's cock twitch against his tongue. If he was not useful as an assistant, than he could make himself invaluable in other ways.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on twitter @pointofdespair


End file.
